How far does the Dark Go?
by BriyahnaYanique
Summary: A multi chapter series of short, but dark writing drabbles based on one sentence dark writing prompts. Mostly centered around Levi from AOT for the time being, with a brief appearance from Farlan and Isabel. Some chapters will be more graphic than others with descriptions of blood, gore, and rape. Discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't resist. It's no use". Even through the spasms of pain that racked his body and sent his brain into overdrive, Levi could all to clearly make out the cruel intent in those words. He was sure that he knew what cruelty sounded like, having grown up on the slums-dealing with pushers, criminals, and low lifes of all shapes, sizes, and backgrounds. But this time was different. Much different. In those 5 word alone, Levi could clearly make out the pure malicious intent enhanced by the sadistic glee that the speaker held, and in a voice as smooth as water. As though she'd played this game a thousand times for God only knew how many years, and had yet to lose. His eyes were glassy, and slightly wide with fear for himself and his two friends. What was supposed to be the simple break in to rob a girl of the money she had from taking expensive jewelry to the pawn shop, spiraled into a nightmare that none of them saw coming.

Isabel was the first one to be hurt, as she was the first one to rush inside the room. Backhanded by what first appeared to be an 18 year old girl sitting in a chair and dozing off to sleep, she was knocked to the ground as the girl quickly sprang up from her seat and placed both of her feet on Isabel's arms, pinning her face onto the floor and crouching down so that she was at eye level with Isable's head. Before either Levi or Farlan could move to help her, the girl let out a shriek that was high in pitch, but ended with a growl that was too primal and animalistic to belong to any human. So much so, that it froze the two of them in place as the girl proceeded to grab Isabel by her scalp, and lift her head up to face Levi and Farlan. Green eyes that used to be vibrant and shine like real emeralds were now wide with fear, panic, and unspoken cry for help that both men were powerless to answer.

"...Farlan...big bro- help m-" She never got a chance to finish her sentence before her face was smashed into the splintery, hardwood floor beneath her, a quick, but clearly audible crack filling the small room. When Isabel's head was lifted back up again, a thick river of blood poured from her now broken nose while a cut had been made on her forehead, making a new trail of blood seep down the right side of her face- a sight that made Levi's heart free fall into his stomach while Farlan's blood turned to ice in his veins- both of their eyes wide with pain of their own. They only got to see Isabel's bloodied face one more time before it was smashed into the ground a dozen more times. The blood stain beneath her grew wider, and the squelching noise of blood and flesh grew louder with each collision until the last sound that Isabel could make was a hollow groan of pain that slowly died own into silence. The girl, still on top of her released her grip of Isabel's head with a mocking sort of tenderness as if she were petting the fur on an animal.

This sent Farlan flying into a rage much faster than Levi, his fearful stupor now broken as she charged at the girl, his knife withdrawn from his back pocket and ready to stab her with everything he had. But the girl moved faster and grabbed his wrist, twisting it to the point where he dropped the knife before breaking it completely, another sickening crack mingling with Farlan's screams of agony. But not once did the girl move from where she was perched on top of Isabel's body. Rather, she waited until Farlan collapsed onto his knees, putting him at eye level with her and not giving him a second to react before his own knife was plunged into his open mouth, slicing his uvula and tonsils. He let out a few pained chokes and coughs as blood filled his throat and freely flowed from his mouth until he too joined Isabel on the ground. Now it was Levi's turn to fly into a blind rage, tackling the girl onto her back, pinning her to the ground and punching her in the face with repeated blows that would've left anyone else a mess with missing teeth and a broken nose, but all Levi saw were eyes that shifted from doe like and brown to yellow with cat like slits for pupils.

Before he had even a second to react, another high pitched shriek assaulted his ears before he was met with an explosion of pain in his shoulder where the girl had her teeth embedded in his skin. Just touching the surface of his bone, and ripping away a good chunk of his flesh before bringing her knee up to his groin, pulling away and situating herself in the corner of the room to sample her treat. Levi now fell onto his own back a good few feet away from where Farlan and Isabel were, screaming and cursing bloody murder as he pressed his hand into his wound in a pained attempt to stop the bleeding. All of this while he thrashed around like an animal in a trap.

Yet even with the threat of a painful death looming over him, the sight of his friend's bodies on the ground at her mercy, yet so close to him, gave Levi the mental push he needed to military crawl towards them- using his right hand to briefly pull out a piece of splinter wood that embedded itself in his left one With his strength waning fast, Levi used what little he had left to push himself forward, now running on sheer adrenaline as his heartbeat sounded in his ears.

"...Farlan...Isabel…" he croaked out, voice hoarse from his screams prior to his current position. From her corner of the confined one room space, she finished her treat and watched him crawl towards them, slightly wriggling around and shaking like an earthworm after a rainstorm. But instead of water, he was covered in blood and sweat, making his clothes cling to his clearly muscular frame. Too bad his strength wouldn't and couldn't help him here. Still, she'd be lying if she said that she didn't find his, no, all of their attempts amusing. Others before them had tried their hardest too, but their loss was always her gain.

Just to add insult to literal injury, she stood to her full height and before Levi could reach out and touch Isabel once he was close enough, the girl punched onto her back with an animalistic speed and posture that made Levi let out a noise that was cross between an angry shout and a pained groan. While he cursed himself not to do it, knowing what waited for him, Levi looked at right up at her. His cobalt blue eyes that were furrowed in pain and terror were met with yellow cat like ones, that looked back down at him with faint look of disdain before two of her fingers were plunged right into his eye sockets, pulling the white orbs clean out of his head and letting him join his friends on the ground like he was nothing. Less than nothing; not even a person.

Just a human shaped lump of meat to be ripped apart and consumed. And she wasn't too far off the mark. Living the life of an underground thug and criminal had made Levi hard but accustomed to the cruelties of the world. But nothing, not even the abuse from his drunken uncle could have prepared him for the cruelties that this girl- no,this thing brought down on them in how ever much time had passed. Minutes? Hours? Who could say for sure? But it hardly mattered now. Her words had made that clear enough. Without an escape to run to or a God to put a last prayer to, the tables had turned on the so called predators that were the thug trio in the face of pure, unrelenting evil.


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't love me now, but trust me, you will love me soon". Like something out of second rate thriller movie, where the main girl is unwilling pursued by some wealthy, powerful, and possibly dangerous prick that pulls out all the stops just to make her notice him. And this might as well have been mine.

While everything in her wanted to scoff in his face and call his bluff, she managed to fight off the urge not to. Men like Levi Ackerman weren't meant to be scoffed at- or taken lightly for that matter. Men who had the world in their hands and floated above the law without fear of its gravity holding them down. Men who could get anything and everything they wanted with a simple snap of their fingers. But Levi was different. He was different because Aila saw him for what he truly was before the money, power, and success got to him. And she helped where she could until he could stand on his own two feet and drifted apart from me. A couple of years may not have changed his appearance, but everything else might as well have belonged to a complete stranger. Why he sought me out after all this time was a question only he could answer; and he did.

"All of these other cheats, fakers, and cock suckers will never get us the way I do. We know what the world is really like.- how badly it can fuck you over. When everyone else was happy to look away from me like I was just shit to be scraped off the bottom of their shoes, you helped me back on my feet and gave me a purpose. You treated me like a goddamn human being. And now that I have the world eating out of my fucking hand, it's only right that I should share that with you. Levi explained, voice smooth like water despite the small hint of bass behind it. And steel blue eyes void of any emotion other than fierce determination and intent.

"And not to be indelicate, but you really don't have a choice in the matter",he added. I was with him until that last sentence. Immediately, I was taken aback, eyes slightly narrowed in disbelief and a hint of anger. Did he really think that just because I was kind enough to help him out of poverty that that meant he had some kind of unspoken claim on me? As if I were a specific item on that he had on layaway until he came and picked it up. I was prepared to laugh in face if not for how deadly serious he sounded. So instead, I tried to match his intensity.

"Excuse me? I don't recall you ever being my dad to tell me what choices I have in my fucking life. Maybe if you had a bit more humanity than you do money and status, then sure. But as you are, no way in Hell",I replied, disgust dancing on my words. But while my blood was slowly starting to run hot, Levi sat across from me, colder than the icy color of his eyes, not even the least bit offended by my rebuttal.

"In case you've been living under a rock this whole time, I worked my ass off to earn that money and status. It turned me from a malnourished corpse living on the streets to a fucking millionaire. From law enforcement down to politics, I have connections to every faucet that makes this city run. Including the ones that keep a roof over your head", he replied. That was all I needed to hear for my heart to sink into my stomach, my breath to hitch in my throat, and my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. In the back of my mind, a slither of fear began to creep its way in, despite my best attempts to keep it away. While Levi didn't outright threaten to make me homeless, the mere mention of how easy it'd be for him was cause for alarm.

"...You wouldn't…" I replied, voice barely above a murmur. I didn't realize just how much of my fear I let show until he raised a quizzical eyebrow at me.

"Don't tell me you're surprised. I told you, you don't have a choice in the matter", he said, taking a long drink of his tea, holding the cup by the rim. Sure, it was a simple enough gesture, but in my state of fearful shock, I took it as an insult. No, not even an insult. An insult, I could return with comeback. But this was an utter spit in the face. Fear gave way to white, hot anger and before I realized it, I snatched the cup away from Levi and tossed whatever was left in it in his face, not caring whether or not it was still hot enough to burn his skin. Although my own face felt as though it were on fire, while my heart practically shoved adrenaline to the rest of my body. I didn't realize how much I was shaking until I noticed the empty cup on my hand was dripping out leftover tea in a sort of choppy fashion.

I looked about ready to come across the table on him whereas Levi barely made a move beyond wiping the tea off of his face, and undoing the cravat from around his neck where a bit more dribbled down from his chin. Once the napkin was away from his face, I could swear I could see him wearing the faintest hint of a smile, followed by a low, short laugh. A true rarity for someone like Levi. So much so, that it brought me back down to earth long enough to set the cup back down on the table, taking a few deep breaths as I did so. However he was make me regret what I'd just done was anybody's guess- but I knew it'd be something unpleasant. As he tucked his soiled cravat into his jacket pocket, he kept his eyes fixed on me with a look that was akin to a wolf with a hare in its teeth. And his voice held a palpable intensity that almost made me choke on the saliva I prepared to swallow.

"As if some childish shit like that would make me change my mind about you. You can fight me on this all you want, but I've never been one to shy away from a challenge. You don't love me now, but trust me, you will love me soon".


	3. Chapter 3

"It hurts" I muttered, pain dancing on my words while my moist face was practically buried in the lush pillow beneath me. The cool mattress I laid on did little to bring down the heat that was possessing my bare skin. Mainly due to the heavier body that was on top of me and pressing into my back. From above me, Levi held my wrists tight with on and hand rode my body with reckless abandon and rough movements that had me wincing in pain every second that he thrusted forward. His moans and groans practically drowned out my own grunts and mutters of pain- not that I was forming coherent sentences anyway.

He'd be too drunk on pleasure to hear those either. A blistering and slippery friction began to form off the combined sweat of what was on my back and his muscular chest. His hard, sultry breathing was right next to my ear and seemed to get faster with each time he picked up speed in his thrusts. Making me dig my nails into the mattress to the point of tearing it, and drawing even more tears to my eyes. Creating a new track down my face, snot and all. I was pinned down and was powerless to so much as buck him off of me, but I somehow found the strength to voice my agony to him one more time.

"Didn't you hear me? I said It hurts", I shouted through a choked sob. But all Levi offered me was a breathy chuckle wrapped in a moan as he found his release inside of me, his breathing slowing down before he drew in a breath to speak, releasing one of his hands up to play with my hair as though we were actual lovers. I didn't have to look at him to know that he was smiling.

"I know", he replied, words nothing short of psychotic, possessive, but also so caring and sincere that it made this whole situation all the more suffocating. So much so, that his words were the last thing I heard before closing my eyes and seeing black.


	4. Chapter 4

And so the ordeal began as it always does, with me huddled in the corner of my Lily white hospital room about the size of a shoebox; knees drawn up to my chest with the posture of a child awaiting punishment while my straight jacket held my arms tightly in place behind my back. The single white light that shone from above was painfully bright, but would go out in less than five minutes to commence bed time for the just as insurance to make sure we were all nice and docile, the night shift staff made sure to lace our dinner with an extra dose of sedatives that kicked in just in time for lights out .A dose that went well above hospital regulation, but who was I to question anything these people did? Especially the head male nurse who was in charge of my floor. Levi Ackerman. After all, he was a well respected man of power while I was just another crazy fucking bitch at his mercy.. From the moment I came to this place, it was practically routine for him to insert himself in my day. And at night, in my room.

Even in my drugged state I knew what he was doing once I felt his gloved hands pushing my gown up and my legs apart, before teasing my inner thighs, vulva, and inner labia with his lips and tongue. Once he plunged his tongue between my folds, I was powerless to do anything except groan, shout, and struggle in what little wiggle room the straight jacket afforded me. But when Levi came back up for air and to undo his pants, the threat was always the same.

"Every time you struggle, I'll numb you with more drugs"

That was all it took to make me go still while he plunged himself inside of me and practically gouged out my insides. Even with the hospital rules, straight jackets, and the evening sedations, I refused to lose anymore of my freedom than I already had. Levi knew this better than I did, hence why it was so easy for him to do this more times than I could count. My train of thought was broken by the sudden blackout that engulfed my room and left me sitting in total darkness, save for the gleam of moonlight that came in through the square window of my door. Accompanying this was the sound of distant footsteps coming towards my room and stopping at the closed entrance. I knew this part all too well. And despite my best attempts, I was sure that the dread on my face was as clear as day, no matter how many times I convinced myself that I'd grown numb to his assaults. From the other side of the door, I could make out the distinct sound of keys jingling and being inserted in the lock before Levi's familiar silhouette filled doorway.

From my corner of the room, I had a perfect view to look him up and down. Black hair styled in an undercut, short, muscular frame only partially hidden by his light green scrubs and black undershirt. On his feet were a pair of white slip on shoes that did nothing absorbed every step he took once he crossed the threshold of the room and came towards me. The look in his cobalt blue eyes appeared bored and disinterested, but had an underlying hunger beneath them that made me squeeze myself deeper into the corner to no avail. My own eyes watched him move with pure apprehension while my blood started to run cold and goosebumps littered my skin despite the lack of a chill in the room. One he was close enough to touch me, Levi crouched down so that we were at eye level and after giving me a quick once over, he reached a hand out to stroke my calf before grabbing my ankle with a bit more force and pulling me onto my back; eyes now slightly wide with hungry excitement.

"It fucking kills me that a pretty thing like you is in a shit hole like this" With the drugs in my system, I barely had a second to react and just stared up at the ceiling,not even registering what Levi said as I tried to distance mymind from what he was about to do. The all too familiar feeling of his gloved hands pushing my gown up and forcefully parting my legs had me turning my head away to look at the door where the glimmer of moonlight that hone through only brought me a minuscule amount of comfort when faced with the feeling of my clit and course vulva being lapped at and teased by his warm ,wet tongue before he dove down deeper to part my inner labia with his tip and lapped up my taste like a man starved of water. It didn't take long for his whole appendage to seat itself inside me and start to wriggle around, making me shake and shiver with my mouth firmly shut; I refused to give him the satisfaction of so much as a whimper.

The otherwise quiet room was now filled with the distinct sound of hungry pants and slight groans; all of which were coming from Levi while I resigned myself to stare helplessly out the small window, clinging to the false hope that another nurse would come and expose what he was doing in the midst of a routing floor sweep. But as I felt the smallest kernel of desire bloom from within my core, that hope was immediately dashed to pieces and in no time at all, Levi brought me to another unwanted, but earth shattering orgasm. I hated myself for it, but despite my dazed and disoriented state, I opened my mouth in a silent cry; arching my back towards his mouth while my head smacks against the padded floor twice. I didn't have to look at him to see a pleased smirk on his face, even as he licked his lips of my juices and undid his pants with one hand, while the other grabbed my hips to turn me onto my stomach. With my view of the window now obscured, I found it in myself to shed a few silent tears and grit my teeth in barely concealed anger, just as I had done the first night he forced himself on me. Even if he never came inside me, the disgust that washed over me, tasting and feeling his release in my mouth was just as strong than if he came inside me. Another one of Levi's hands now grabbed me by the hips so that my lower back was practically arched upward, giving him a clear view of me in my raw and exposed form.

"You've gotten so much more submissive without the drugs. How cute" he said with a baritone laugh as smooth as water. With my teeth still gritted, I tried to shake off his words and let my mind wander to anywhere that wasn't hear, but that as another hope dashed to pieces once I felt the familiar pressure of his tis tip against my partially open lit before his whole length was pushed inside me without even a second of hesitation. Even with the brutal pace that he set, I tried with what little strength I had to push him out of me, tightening my muscles around him until he felt his member being squeezed to death. But the moan that he let out as a result of this told me, this was the last thing I should ever do. Two dozen more frantic and sped up thrusts later, Levi abruptly pulled himself out of me, turned me onto my back, and without giving me so much as a second to recover from kissing the pavement, shoved his whole length in my mouth, thrusting twice with wild abandon before spilling himself onto my tongue, a low guttural moan sounding from his chest.

To any other woman- any woman who had the privilege of not knowing what a monster he really was, his moans would be considered the sexiest sounds he could make. But even to a basket case like me, out of breath, face wet with tears, and the lower half of my body aching, it was no different than a wolf tearing away at the hare in its teeth. Primal satisfaction being its only goal. And something that Levi was achieving night after night.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't want to hurt him. I never actually wanted to hurt any of those men, even the ones who tried to force themselves on me. But those were humans for you. Acting as though they had a false sense of superiority over everything in the world, including each other. Justifying their lies and wrong doings like it was second nature and walking around as though nothing was wrong.

But in the end, I showed them how mistaken they were. One ripped up carcass at a time. Faces and chests stained red with blood and deeply embedded with claw marks akin to that of a full grown lion's.

Throats ripped open with flesh torn clean off the skin like eating a piece of chicken while what remained of the windpipe was nothing but crushed bones and exposed marrow. Yet, Levi was supposed to be- no, he was different. His posture, mannerisms, and demeanor were leaps and bounds beyond that of any guy I'd been with prior to him. He was blunt,foul mouthed, easily annoyed, cold, and had a pension for cleanliness that would drive any sane person up a wall. Yet, I was fortunate enough to see the Levi that hid behind the curtain of negative attributes.

A man of well meaning, honor, responsibility, and passion. And that was where the crux of our problems came into play. Through no fault of my own, I couldn't return his passion the way he wanted, but it killed me each time I saw the glimmer of disappointment in his eyes when I turned my head away from the kisses he tried to place on my lips.

It didn't take long for me to come clean about the root cause of this issue, the same one that's allowed me to take the lives of the men who came before him and reduce them to splatters on the pavement. A vile, twisted curse that forces me to change my form from another run of the mill human to a deadly black panther when caught in the throes of passion. Just like the ones that Levi's so keen to lavish on me.

"You're joking right? Are you sure its not just some stupid fucking myth you were told to dicourage sex before marriage? Or maybe you saw something like that in a movie as a kid and it fucked with your mind", he suggested, his words tittering the line between reassurance and blunt disbelief. In response, all I could do was let out a dejected and subdued sigh; eyes cast downward and looking at our shoes.

"Of course you don't believe me". I didn't need to look at Levi to see the unsettled look that he was giving me. Now shifting himself upright so that he was facing me more directly and holding me by the shoulders, words hard with conviction.

"Hey, come on now; you know that I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't care about you. And no fucking make believe panther is going to keep me from proving that. Even if we never have sex, I'll still care about you". One of his hands now moved from my right shoulder to my chin, making me look upward so that our eyes were locked; my distraught brown ones and his determined steel blue ones.

After that talk, things went back to normal for a while until I realized how much later Levi was coming home in the evenings. Late enough to where I would be laying in bed, pretending to be asleep when he came in; clothes and body wearing a perfume that didn't belong to me regardless if he took a shower before climbing into bed. And his excuses were no better.

"Im sorry, okay? We're in them middle of renweing the contract fo some big fucking client and Eyebrows has me working double shifts. I'm not always going to get my shit done on time, so I have to stay late at the office" he explained with a furrowed brow and an uneasy tone that had me second guessing my suspicions about all of this, chalking it up to another bout of self loathing over my inability to give hm the passion that we both wanted; that is, until I saw the fading hickeys near and around the back of his neck and the lipstick on his shirt collars. With loathsome contempt as my judge, jury and executioner, I traced Levi's steps to and from work until I noticed the break in his routine.

On this night in particular, he changed directions into an apartment building on the other side of a town and a good distance away from the office. Moving with careful and silent footsteps,I followed him down the hallway and ducked behind the corner just in time for him to knock on the door on the far left end. From my view behind the corner, I didn't have to wait long for the door to come open and reveal a redhead with doe like hazel eyes, pale skin, and a small, but playful smile she wore even as Levi pulled her in for a hungry, passionate kiss; hands traveling over her body from her shoulders, down to her back, and working his way around her waist and hips before pushing her into the apartment, kicking the door closed in behind them.

Immediately, my blood turned to ice in my veins, while my heart seized up in my chest, eyes becoming wet with tears as the image of their kiss and embrace replied itself in my mind like the last strip of film reel that hadn't been removed from the projector yet. My hearing distorted the sound of my footsteps approaching the door until they were replaced by a dull roar which was soon replied with low growls that I didn't realize were coming from me at first. My vision shifted from straight ahead to looking right up at the door knob. I only gave it a gentle nudge to find that it was unlocked, thankful that the door didn't make any sort of creaking sounds in the process.

From where I was in the living room, I could make out the distinct sound of hastily rustling clothes,heavy breathing, and most disheartening of all, short giggles wrapped in blissful moans that clearly belonged to a woman. Coupled with them were masculine sounding grunts and groans that I quietly followed into the bedroom. The door was already cracked open so I didn't need to nudge it open to get a front row view of what was happening. The redhead was laying flat on her back with her legs wrapped firmly around Levi's naked waist.

Both of them completely bare and grinding against each other as though their lives depended on it. Or rather, Levi's pleasure. Eventually, he pulled away long enough to unveil a condom and slide it onto his hard cock while the redhead underneath him nudged herself closer to him, one hand pushing her hair out of her face while the other one was situated between her legs. It didn't take long for him to thrust his whole length into her, letting out a low groan as he did so. With reckless abandon, Levi thrusted into her, a thin sheen of sweat on both of their bodies while I stayed low to the ground, letting the anger of what I was watching simmer. Watching the love, passion and affection that he lavished onto her.

By the time they were finished, I had dashed two plans to pounce on their molded bodies and carve out their insides. Make it so bloody and nightmare inducing that not even the cops will be able to identify them. Instead, I crept into the kitchen and hid myself under the table, the lack of moonlight covered me well enough just in time for the radhead to come out dressed in just Levi's shirt and her panties and headed for the fridge.

Sure, she was an attractive girl; slim figure, doe like hazel eyes, luscious red hair that stopped at her shoulders, and aura that practically screamed sex appeal, but she chose the wrong guy to show it off to. And by the end of the night, she would know that all too well. Eventually, Levi came out of the room, pants and shoes on and embraced her to embrace her from behind; hands running along the curve of her waist and along her sides.

"Sorry to fuck and run, but I have to go soon", he said, genuine concern in his voice. But the redhead didn't sound as understanding.

"No, you don't. Can't you just tell her you're held up at the office again?" A disgruntled hmph was his only response. A tell tale sign that his mind was already made up.

"No, I can't. She's starting to get suspicious, and I can't risk losing her in the heat of another fucking argument, Petra" ,he replied, slipping his shirt off of her shoulders and back onto his own body. Not even her whining, begging, and even bargaining for another round of sex slowed him down from walking out the door, leaving her alone and huffing. I waited until Petra was done in the kitchen and heading to the bathroom to shower to make my move, the sound of my steps creaking underneath the weakened floorboards were muted compared to the running water from the shower.

From my view on the ground looking upward, I had the perfect vantage point to pounce on her, clawing the curtain off of the rack and forcing her to fall backwards. Out of fearful shock, Petra lost her balance, hit her head on the tap, and fell completely unconscious. Her body limp and unmoving in the tub with blood mingling with her wet hair. But whether alive or dead, I wouldn't leave until she was as torn apart as I was. With each slash of my claws and bite from my blade like teeth, images of her and Levi's naked embrace flashed through my mind and gave way to deep gashes and blood splatters that exploded upward onto the tiled walls.

By the time I was finished, her stomach had been carved out into a hollow opening for her mutilated large and small intestines to be on full display while her head was halfway severed off of her shoulders, only held in place by a few pieces of muscle and sinew. As much fun as I had literally tearing her a new hole, the last thing I wanted was the taste of her flesh on my tongue and taste buds. Clumps of meat that were in my mouth were spat right back out and coated in my saliva. Of course the blood was purely liquid, so it was easy to rinse with the shower water still running. I took my time cleaning up in her bedroom, dressing in a button down white shirt and a pair black leggings and only stopped when the sound of the door being open and closed followed by Levi's voice.

"Petra, have you seen my keys?" he called out. I didn't bother cutting off the water in the shower, so naturally that was the first place he'd go to look for Petra. I remember the exact moment when I heard his words die on his tongue as soon as he crossed the threshold into the bathroom.

"Hey, Petra ha-" The loud thud that quickly followed could only be described as his back hitting the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. It was rare for someone like Levi to be caught off guard, but whatever expression he was wearing at the sight of the human shaped lump of meat that he called his lover was too tempting to pass up. So with clinical movements and expression, I stepped out into the hallway to see Levi on the ground with his back firmly against the wall. Silver eyes wide with terror while his right hand scrambled to pull his phone out of his pocket and dial what I could only assume were the police. But he never finished his task before he caught sight of me standing less than a foot away from where he sat on the ground, flabbergasted and completely devastated.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Don't just stand there, call the fucking police!" he shouted. But I refused to give him so much as a sigh as I crouched down so that we were at eye level, my eyes almost as cold as his if that were even possible.

"And who will the police arrest?" I replied. He ignored me, but on the other end of his phone I heard it loud and clear when the 911 operator picked up.

"I need the police 's been an atta-" He never got to finish his sentence before I snatched the phone out of his hand and tossed it into the bathroom, not even turning to look where it landed. As Levi scrambled to stand up and get it, I closed my hand tightly around his neck and shoved him back into the wall, feeling my claws elongate under the flesh of his pale, but soft skin. He must've felt it too by the way he started to choke, gasp, and shove my hand away to no avail. But that didn't stop him from attempting to talk.

"...W-what the hell...are you…?"

"What the hell am I doing here or what the hell am I?" I replied, not once loosening my grip on his neck. Nothing too suffocating, but just enough pressure for him to know what he wasn't going anywhere. Not until I've said everything I needed to.

"I came because I was sure that my paranoid tendencies were just that. Paranoia, founded on nothing but unwanted thoughts about how unfulfilling our relationship must be. Mostly due to my inability to be intimate. But once I saw the lipstick on your shirt collars, I knew that I had a reason to be paranoid. And look where it lead me: right to you, and to your now dead whore. As to what I am, I explained that to you ages ago. But did you listen? One look, one real look at me and you would've known". That last sentence came out much more malicious than I planned, but the rage that I was running on, was enough to convince me that a little negative reinforcement was what was needed to fix what was wrong with him- to fix our relationship. The appalled fear that started to cloud his irises turned them from cobalt silver to storm cloud grey as he choked out another breath at the feeling my grip tightening on his esophagus. Thin trails of blood starting to seep out from the spots where my nails met his flesh. All the while, my own narrowed eyes were void of all emotion, save for disdainful venom.

"Well, regardless of all that, you don't have to worry about ending up like your little booty call back there. But if you ever think of pulling some shit like this again, just know I have sharp teeth and am not afraid of using them on you".


End file.
